In Another World
by FairyFire12
Summary: The infinity clock was not what everyone thought it was. When Lucy is in the infinity clock she is transported to another world where everyone is constantly fighting and destroying. The infinity clock turned her age back 7 years when she was transported. Lucy survived this ordeal and when 7 years had passed she found herself back in her own dimension.
1. Chapter 1 Back Home

Fire engulfed me as I lay limp on the hard stone. I had held the portal open for my friends it had drained every last vestige of strength I had left in my body. I was oddly happy, this was the way I want to go, in service of my friends, my people, my soldiers, I had died for them. My friends were now in my home dimension.

The last order I had given them as their captain was to kill the Narvi Soldiers that has passed though before them. Hunting down that band of soldiers would be child's play for them. My friends would take care of the soldiers it was my time to rest. I was so tired. Final peace I thought as I closed my eyes. Then I voice that I knew well said," I think it is more like giving up." "So what Ren," I replied to the king of the underworld," I am done my people are safe." Ren said," Lucy, get up. You never stopped fighting. Fight for you people! How do you think they would react if they knew that their captain wallowed in self pity and gave up the battle for life! They would be disgusted at such a weakling." He whispered in my ear," Get up."

And So I staggered to my feet, I fought with everything I had to get out of that building, and I did. I looked around for the apparition, but Ren was gone. I fell upon my knees and rolled over to face the building that almost claimed my life. I was laying on the soft green earth while the building painted crimson with flames collapsed upon itself. OK, I guess it wasn't my time for a final rest but I still was damned tired. I would also have to get Ren back for calling me a weakling I sluggishly thought as my eyes began to slide shut.

I heard a faint voice whisper," Rest little one, it is time you returned home." I felt nothing. I weighed nothing. I could not tell up from down. And then I felt fire cascade across my body racking me with pain but also healing the wounds I had been dealt. I struggled in a futile attempt against my pain. The woman's soft voice spoke again and said," This is our gift to you my child."

Then, I was falling. I saw the dark sky speckled with white and I heard my name being called by a voice I had not heard in a long time. I realized that I was home. "Lucy" Natsu yelled. My final thought was I am safe as a dreamless sleep claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Where Is Home

_Hey Guys here is my Second Chapter I hope you like it. This will be short, sorry. But enjoy the third chapter, Lucy will fight someone._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

Lucy Pov

My body ached with pain. I slowly slid my eyes open. I resisted the urge to jump out of bed, if I was captured by enemy forces that would alert them to the fact that I was awake. I needed to find out my location then contact my cadre (her cadre is her people and team she was speaking about in the first chapter). I slid quietly out of bed and then my knees buckled I cursed and a fell onto the bed. Why was I so weak I thought annoyed.

I looked around and saw a few beds lined with white sheets. I was in a room that resembled a healer's tent. I must have been injured badly if the one who had come across me gave me to their healer. It was that or they knew who I was. No I thought firmly, not a soul would suspect a young girl to be the she wolf. Then why was I here? Then my memories of the burning building and the strange woman's voice crashed upon me like a wave. She had said that it was time I returned home but where was home? I was stilly foggy as I tried to get out of bed. After 3 attempts I successfully was able to stand. I was dressed in a tight shirt of purple with black straps crossing my throat and a short tight black skirt. My hair was a mess it was plastered to my head in a wet sticky blob. I looked at the wounds that I had been dealt with and I was stunned to see that they were healed. I stumbled to wall on my left where a gigantic window was slightly cracked open. I needed to get my bearings I thought as I climbed out the window. I smiled as I spotted a pipe not far from me. Who ever found me obviously did not want to entrap me in their home.

Natsu Pov

Lucy is still out cold thought Natsu. I'm worried, she was sucked up into the clock then came out with horrible scars on her body. What could have given her those, I want to smash that clock into a thousand pieces! Grey yelled at me," Hey flame brain, you're gonna set the guild on fire!" I had accidentally burst into flame. " I am not, those are fighting words!" I said. Mira chuckled and said," No those aren't." As I was about to hit Grey, Erza came up and knocked us flat. She gave us her death glare and we both settled down. Mira stood up and said," I'll go check on Lucy." Erza said," I am very worried about her, she crashed really hard and…" She was interrupted by Laxus who said," We did the best we could, it is not our fault if the weakling could not handle a little fall. "The guild went silent.

Evergreen said," But what about all those scars covering her body." Grey jumped up and said," What scars?!" When Lucy came down she was stark naked and covered with scars of all shapes and sizes. Only Evergreen and I were their when Lucy crashed down near us. Evergreen quickly whisked Lucy away to the Guild Hall while I ran and got Wendy. I quickly snapped back to attention when Erza said," If I could have just destroyed more maybe…" I yelled," Stop, just stop! Doing this does not help Lucy. I know we are worried but, instead of blaming ourselves we should be trying to figure out what happened when Lucy was in that clock." I heard a muttering of agreement. Then Mira ran yelling," She's gone!" Mira began frantically running around checking every corner of the Guild until Laxus boomed," Well don't just sit their help her." The other guild members began to search but I did not smell her in the Guild. Laxus came up behind me and said," I said search." I replied," I am, she is not in the guild. I am trying to get her scent." Erza froze and said," She is not in the guild?" "No" I retorted. "Then we split up and look for her outside," said Erza," why didn't you say anything sooner!"

 **I hoped you liked the chapter. Quick warning the next chapter will have some adult jokes and language.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

_Okay Hey Guys! So WARNING this will contain some adult content. Also I love to hear feed back both good and bad so I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading, enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

I was running into the forest. The ground was a blur before me. I longed to leap into the sky and wrap myself in the soft cold clouds but, that would make me more of a target. A girl flying would definitely drawn unwanted attention. I guess I will have to wait until night. I stopped as I saw a small stream, I lapped the cool pristine water.

I chuckled I was often more animal the human if I could still be called that. I would find a safe place to rest until nightfall and then I would fly high and find my cadre. The people with whom I would give my life for to the people that I almost did give my life. Thousands of men and women have fallen before my blade. My blade has tasted the stench of demon blood time and time again. I have brought kings and queen to their knees.

Yet, I was going to be killed by a building, a fricken building. An inanimate stone and wooden shack was going to kill me. I hoped nobody would hear that a building almost defeated me. If Ren told a single soul I would nail his balls to a board. I mused, I guess I would miss my favorite part of him though. Then I heard a twig break and my animal instincts were aroused.

I silently dashed to the nearest tree and jumped from branch to branch until I was a considerable height from the ground and was right above the path. A blond haired man with the build of a warrior came into my view. He was alone and not armed. He bore himself with the pride and arrogance of a war chief. He must be the master of the home I had previously occupied. I smiled, it was incredibly easy to get out of that house. He left the window open what kind of idiot does that.

He growled and sniffed the air. He shouted in frustration," I smell her but where the devil is she?" My curiosity was aroused this was the tong of Heradies. I knew it well for that was my native tong. That was the only language I knew when I was found by a warring tribe. I had learnt it from my previous life where I had a family much like my cadre. I repressed those memories, it only gave me pain to think about them. I had sealed them away during the year that I had spent in the pits of Mortuus Puellis.

My mind flashed back to those dark, dank, halls. I remember their jeering faces as they took me again and again. I remembered the whips and the beatings. I remembered the texture of the ropes that would bind me to whatever pleased the jeering faces. I remembered the smell of the jeering faces, the smell of blood and sweat. My mind wandered to the darkest depths of what I had endured their and what I had done to escape.

I was pulled out of my grim memory as the man shouted," Get your ass out here Heartfillia!" Heartfillia I thought, who the hell was that. If it was a confrontation this warrior wanted then I would certainly give it to him. I slid down to the closest branch and leaped off it with a trained warriors grace and landed effortlessly in the middle of the road however, not as silently as I would have wished. The warrior spun around coming to a ready battle stance. However, when he saw me he became lax and said," There you are, what the hell? We have been looking for you. Let's go back to the guild"

Who the heck is this guy I thought. I stood perfectly still preparing for a fight, if he intended to take me any where I would fight him with every last ounce of my strength. He said," Didn't you hear me, I said let's go back to the guild. That means start walking." I smiled and took a step backwards, the opposite direction from his home or guild whatever he called it. He growled at me and my smile deepened. He said," Come with me now or I drag you by your hair." I took an offensive stance. He smirked and said," You really think you can hold your own against me." I needed to be careful he seemed powerful I could not underestimate him. When I said nothing he stated in anger," I guess I will carry you back unconscious." The man without a back glance threw a weak projection of electricity my way, I easily dogged it. His gaze became filled with shock as I completed this.

He laughed and said," The clock must have given you quicker reflexes." Before I had time to think about the clock he sent a series of lighting strikes my way." I dogged every single one." "You have to try harder than that little warrior." I said mockingly. He then growled and prepared a lighting strike. As his fist almost connected with my face I turn ever so slightly and avoided it. In return I hit him half force in the chin. I couldn't have my new toy die already. My blow sent him crashing against a tree. "That's it! I'm gonna crush you" the warrior said. I smirked.

 **Okay SO that is it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the battle.**


	4. Chapter 4 Laxus VS Lucy

_Hey so Chapter 4 Yay! I just would like to add that I love comments on my writing. Please tell me what you think. I also want to thank mumof4 for commenting. I hope you like the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

Wendy Pov

"What in Fiore was going on? The forest is on fire!" yelled a villager boy. Trees were crashing down. Dust was swirling high in the sky as another boom sounded thought out the town. Our forest was caught up in flames, clouds were gathering and lightning with them. What was Laxus doing I thought? Was Lucy kidnapped? Laxus must be fighting them off. I was rushing to the source of the lightning. I had no plan but maybe I could at least do something. I used my magic to boost my speed and got to my intended destination. I was stunned at what I saw! Lucy was fighting Laxus?!

Lucy Pov

This guy is a serious warrior I thought grimly. I was now going full out and I still could not beat him. My technique was better than his however what he lacked in technique he made up for in strength and magic. I at the moment had no magic energy left in my body or any energy left. Keeping that portal open drained everything I had. I was a damn good thing I did not try to fly earlier. It would have been quite a mess if I had jumped off a cliff and was unable to bring my wings out to fly. Yes, it would have been quite a big mess.

I stepped aside from another lighting strike thrown by the warrior with golden hair and it grazed my cheek. I was getting slower and I barely missing the strikes. I looked at the warrior and saw that he was wearying but not as quickly as I was. At this rate I thought with bitter regret he would win. I should have hit harder in the beginning I thought as I berated my self for underestimating my opponent. I had told my self to be careful around this warrior. Why could I not even listen my own damned advice.

The warrior came at me with a fist fully charged I side stepped towards him taking the blow but at the same time dealing one of my own to his throat. He dropped on one knee and I crashed into a tree the branches ramming through my body. My back was going to be sore tomorrow I thought. The blow I dealt him should have crippled his throat but instead after a few moments he stood as if I had not even touched him. I still was embedded in the tree my chest heaving but my glowering eyes never left the warrior. I tried to detach my self from the tree and my body groaned in protest. I growled as I tried to lift my body out of the bark of the tree.

The warrior was eyeing me strangely. He said," That blow should have knocked you out. What the hell happened to you in that clock Heartfillia?"

That name again, and what does a clock have to do with our present situation I thought as I began to grow frustrated.

Then I heard foot steps and a shrill voice scream," LUCY!" A young blue haired girl with dark brown eyes ran towards me.

I was oddly calm this girl reminded me of someone. Who I could not put my finger on, the girl ran up to me out of breath and reprimanded me," Lucy, you really worried us and why are you fighting with Laxus? Wait till you're healed to fight!" I stared stunned into silence, this girl knew my Name? She was worried about me? What is going on? I thought. I managed to ask in a casual calm voice," Look little one, I think you are mistaken to be worried about me. I do not even know who you are."

The girl gasped and the warrior called Laxus looked shocked. I braced my arms on either side of the tree and pulled my legs up the rough bark and pushed with all my strength. The branches holding me in place slid out from inside me. I slipped off the tree and fell to my knees. Blood was trickling down my back. I cursed in a soft voice as I began to rise relying on the tree's support. The tree was my enemy turned friend among strangers

 **Okay so that is it. On to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Who is Lucy

_Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

The Blue Haired girl said," Lucy, don't joke about stuff like that." Laxus said," I don't think she is joking." Laxus looked at me and said," What is the last thing you remember." I thought quickly and came up with an identity. I always remembered the best lies are the ones that are closest to the truth.

So I told him," I was with my friends and we had walked into an abandoned building. However the building caught fire and" I froze as if caught in the memory of something painful," I did not make it out. Then I remember falling endless falling." I made my voice become a whisper, if these people were worried about their friend then they were not entirely bad and perhaps I could use them.

The girl stated," That's terrible. If there is anything we can do to help you find your friends?" That is how it is done I thought with savage glee. People were so easy to manipulate. I shook my head at them mutely. I then threw my weight on a broken branch snapping it off the tree. I slammed it down now using that as support in wake of the tree. I gave them a good view of my bloodied back. I knew it was not a pleasant sight it stung like constant pouring of ice down my back. With my current injuries and lack of strength I could not make it on my own in this forest. The warrior, Laxus had won. I began to hobble away from them as I mentally counted down, five, four, three, two. I turned around as the girl said," You're hurt! Please let me heal maybe we can even get some food back at the guild." I looked at her gratefully and said," That would be appreciated."

The blue haired girl then asked me," What is your name?" I replied," Well, it is actually Lucy. My name is Lucy Fireheart." I smiled at the girl she looked rather confused. I did agree with her Fireheart was similar to what Laxus had been calling me. The next thing I had to deal with was Laxus. I had judged him as prideful so if I fanned his pride by making my self humble then that would probably satisfy him until I could think of a better story. I said to Laxus in a quite but firm voice as I looked aside," Sorry for attacking you. I thought you were well never mind." We both knew Laxus had attacked first and I was confident that my "never mind" would have worked well as any word for what I thought he was. My never mind left him to consider them all. I was still wary about going to their guild however with my current energy level and my complete oblivion to my whereabouts, going to their guild was the least likely to end up in more injury. I walked past Laxus and followed the blue haired girl.

I said to the girl," I doubt you would like me to continue to call you little one so, what's your name?" The girl laughed and said," My name is Wendy. Oh, and just to let you know our guild's name is Fairy Tail." I froze the name Fairy Tail began to echo around in my mind until it was unbearably loud. She continued to chatter then she pulled up her sleeve on her right shoulder and I saw the mark that matched my own. Wendy said," This is my guild mark Lucy Fireheart."

Then everything snapped all those memories that I had repressed for so long came back to great me with their claws opened wide. I slipped into them. They engulfed me in a torrent of pain and joy. Names raced into my mind bringing their stories with them and just as quickly they left, leaving room for another to take its place. My mind was torn between two realities. Was I Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail or was I Lucy Fireheart the warrior and assassin. I realized in that moment that I was neither Lucy Heartfilla nor Lucy Fireheart. I was the captain of my cadre. I was the she-wolf. I was the oathbinder. I was the angel of death and darkness. I was whatever I needed to be for my cadre. I would do whatever it took to get back to them and I would get back to them. My mind clicked back into place my memories fitting together like a puzzle.

I opened my mind wide and thought of only one thing to find my cadre. I soared across the land my heart guiding me to where I wished to go. I saw naught but heard all. I heard the jumbled pain of my cadre. "She is gone. No. Please come back. No. Don't leave us. No. I love you. No. I can't live with out you. No." they all screamed with pain. It was too much for me to bear. My mind rushed back to my body and was promptly claimed by darkness.

 **On to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions

_Hope you guys enjoy this._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

Lucy Pov

I awoke to being in a bed much the same to the first one I woke up in. Unlike the first time I shot up straight out of the bed. I was gasping, the pain of my cadre still fresh in my mind. I needed to get to them. I looked around the room I was not alone this time a woman with bright red hair was in the room.

She looked at me worriedly and said," How are you feeling? Laxus told us that you clasped. I am so sorry we mistook you for." I make a choice right then and their.

I jumped into her arms like a child and cried," Erza." She froze and then hugged me back fiercely. She said," Did you trick Laxus into thinking that you were not well, you? We thought you were still missing. That was not very nice." I gave her my winning fake innocent quizzical look.

I said," Trick Laxus? Why would I pretend I was somebody else and more importantly when did I do this?" Erza said," Yesterday, you ran off?" I replied," I did? I don't remember that. I just remember falling, endless falling." I made sure to say the same thing I said yesterday. My hope was that they would think I lost my memories yesterday and came up with a story to cover it up. My fight with Laxus would create a very large issue. I am stronger now than I ever was.

I have to be careful not to reveal how powerful I truly am." I am so happy you remember. I think this calls for a celebration and some cake" Erza said with glee. I agreed with her and she ushered me out to the main hall.

I walked into the mess of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Brawls were destroying the guild. Mira was just smiling at everybody. Happy was trying to give fish to Carla. Nastu and Grey were locked in battle. As I walked into the guild hall Wendy came up to me and said," Hey Lucy Fireheart, how are you feeling? You took some serious damage while fighting Laxus and collapsed afterwards.

" I responded in a shaky laugh," Me, fight with Laxus? I don't think so, and my last name is Heartfillia, not Fireheart, Wendy." I gave her an odd but pleasant look. Her eyes widened and she said," You remember us? You're well you!" I said," Well, who else would I be." She rapped me up in a hug. Then I asked quietly," Was anyone else their when I lost my memories?" I well knew that not a soul except Laxus and Wendy were their but I needed to know who else they told.

Wendy said," Seems like you also lost your memories regarding that encounter. Just Laxus and I were there. We told Erza, Gramps, and Mira about who we thought you were after we carried you into the guild hall." I replied," So what did I do besides fight Laxus. Which I doubt I did?" Wendy said," You ran away from the Guild and said you were Lucy Fireheart. You also told us your past." " Really, did I come up with a good fake back story?" I giggled as I said this. She said," Yea, you did. You said that you were with your friends when a building caught fire and next thing you remembered was falling." I looked down and crossed my arms as if thinking.

After a few moments I said in a whisper," Do you have any idea what caused me to lose my memories?" Wendy looked forlorn and she said," No but, you're here now and thing can go back to normal." I looked at her with fake happiness and a child's mirth and thought, no Wendy things will never be the same.

 **So Mysterious! What will happen next? Can Lucy face her past? Who will Lucy have to deal with in the next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7 What did I become

**Alright! New Chapter Yay. I know it has been a while since I updated and I want to thank everyone for waiting. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail, Bummer!_

 **Lucy Pov**

It had taken a while but I had regained my knowledge of Fairy Tail and the Guild Members. Since I was in another dimension for 7 years it makes it rather hard to remember more than the basics. I had a one interesting encounter, my encounter with Laxus. When I had told him about my lost memories, he had acted with indifference and said nothing on the topic. I believe he saw through my lie but, thankfully decided not to voice his accusation.

As the Fairy Guild returned to its boisterous attitude not a single member connected the changes in my personality to the infernal clock device that sent me to that other dimension. I knew that if I wanted to keep my secret truly safe I should continue to be Lucy Heartfillia but I cannot return to what I was. I have seen too much of the world to go back to my innocent state. While I lived in that other dimension Lucy Heartfillia died, and, from the blood and ashes I was created. I did change in the eyes of the Fairy Tail guild members. My kind nature turned to indifference. My silly and fun attitude was replaced by a serious intensity. Most of all I remember when Levy told me that," Lucy, I don't know when but you have changed. You never talk much any more. You don't laugh. You never become angry. You don't show any emotion. What is wrong? Please tell me." I gave her some mush and pretend emotions to make sure that she did not pry. She seemed happy after I came up with some mundane excuse. She gave me a hug and left.

That was over 6 months ago. I have been searching for my cadre for 6 months and found naught but rumors. I could still hear them when I slept. I heard their wailing and felt their pain. After 3 months I had told team Natsu that I could no longer be apart of the team and that I needed to get stronger so that I would not be a burden to them. The entire team objected to my resignation. I even knew that when I was Lucy Hearfillia I was not a burden to the team rather I brought something other than strength to the team. But this was the best excuse I could come up with.

I needed to leave the team. When they accompanied me I could not do things the way I normally would. My methods were not exactly kind. I did what needed to be done and I did it in the most straight forward way. If someone had information I needed they would lose their fingers and toes. If someone was a pain they disappeared. I could not use my cut-throat methods when Fairy Tail members were around. They would prevent me from using them. Hence, I need to be able to look for my cadre without any burdens. It has been over 6 months, rumors of my cadre were a poor substitute of comfort but still, it was all I had.

 **Nobody's Pov**

"It is almost time for the grand magic games. I am fired up!" said Natsu. Erza said with a pleasant demeanor," Yes Fairy Tail will surly become number one." Erza gave a dejected almost angry glance in Lucy Heartfillia's direction as she said," I can't believe that Lucy would turn down being in the Grand Magic Games. It really disappoints me that she would not help fight for her guild to rise." An angry looking Ice Make Mage responded," I can't believe she left the team!" Happy said," Now, now Grey Lucy has her reasons." Erza said," She does but they are poor ones at that." Natsu, Grey, and Happy both nodded their agreement.

 _Next up the Grand Magic Games! Will Lucy find her cadre?_


	8. Chapter 8 I'm close to home

**Okay, here's the new updated chapter. I want to thank SecretAddition for letting me know that the upload coding was messed up on chapters 8 and 9. Enjoy!**

I was in the Guild Hall with a cup of cool ale in my hand. Mira was surprised when I asked for the liquor. My old self would have taken to strawberry milkshakes but those, would not have been strong enough to quench my unease. I had declined from being in the Grand Magic Games and now my guildmates look at me with such ire. However, I could not participate in the games. No, I would not! I still had to keep up the charade of being the old Lucy. My old self would probably have taken some beatings and not been able fight back all that well. Currently, I could take on other opponents without the use of magic.

In the dimension I was cast into, I started off without being able to use magic. In simple terms, I learned to fight. If I were to show that I could take down the opponents that faced with my current skill set the Fairy Tail guild would definitely figure out that I had changed.

Especially when I could handle about any weapon that was dealt me. I had no time to pick up a weapon in their eyes so it would seem odd if I had suddenly become adept with one.

My preferred weapon, however, was not made of steel but flesh and blood. During my time in the other dimension I met a man around my age with pitch-black hair and eyes that looked so lifeless, you would think he was dead. I remember him, my weapon.

The others in that hell hole shied away from him. He brings death they whispered. I was the opposite, my current magic brought life or so I thought. He was sitting alone curled up into a small ball. His back was a mess of blood and cuts. The whippings the monsters who ran this place gave were brutal.

I walked towards him. I was inches shy from where he lay. His head snapped up and he growled at me. I ignored that and came closer, I had brought a cup of water and a towel to clean his injuries.

He said in a low guttural voice," Get away from me you bitch or I will kill you slowly and watch as that pretty face of yours racked with pain."

I chuckled and gave him a sweet smile and said," You think I'm pretty."

He looked stunned and stuttered," Yes well, just get the hell away from me."

"That's odd I replied, usually boys want pretty girls around them," I said. I was at his back now wet washcloth in hand.

I whistled and said," What the hell did you do to make them so upset your back looks like a cutting block."

He growled and said," None of your damn business."

"You sure do have a lot of nasty words in you. But let's keep the nasty in your mouth and off your back." I began to clean his wounds. When I was finished I stood up and left. Before I was out of earshot he asked me, what your name

"645."

"No, your real name."

"Lucy."

"Well Lucy, I'm Tern but you can call me oh wondrous master of my life."

"Fat chance Tern."

Later my cocky Tern gained the ability to change into armor and a weapon. We teamed up and he had been my weapon ever since. I missed using his familiar edge. But, I had bought a replacement anyway.

It was a wicked looking blade that was silver and brown at the hilt, it was not ornate by any means, but it was practical. It had served me well so far in my quest for my cadre. I continued to sip my ale as I pondered what to do at the Grand Magic Games. I had to attend but participation was optional. I was growing worried at the gap I had created with the Fairy Tail guild members by not participating.

The Grand Magic Games Preview

I was in my rooms alone shivering in bed the screams of my past taunting me as the Fairy Tail guild members celebrated down below. What they were celebrating I had no idea. They had lost the first round. My dreams had been rather vivacious lately. One of my cadre was close.


	9. Chapter 9 Your supposed to be dead

**Okay, new update! I was really excited to write this I hope you enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

I was in my rooms alone shivering in bed the screams of my past taunting me as the Fairy Tail guild members celebrated down below. What they were celebrating I had no idea. They had lost the first round. My dreams had been rather vivacious lately.

One of my Cadre was close. I felt them like a wisp across my consciousness barely noticeable. I knew I could not sleep like this. I pulled up my crop top leather hoodie over my red bra looking shirt. My black pants cut so that my thighs and most of my calves were visible. When I think about it, they were actually shorts.

I gathered my weapon assortment which consisted of knives, whips, and a sword. I placed them over my body. I had learned the hard way that in everyday life you must dress for battle because battle gives little warning. I slipped out the window jumping rooftops. I jumped far away from the Fairy Tail guild members.

The night breeze flowing across my face. I lost all control of my body. It simply took me where it wanted to go. I ended up at a tavern, no the same tavern I had left. Well, apparently my body wanted to get wasted with those familiar to me. I walked into the bar and froze Tern, was at a table drinking an extremely large bottle of booze. My heart was still stopped. After all this time, I found him by chance. After all the effort and travel, he was sitting right in front of me. My weapon, my partner, and my dragon. It brought back memories of that other place. I remembered when we had first become rider and weapon.

I remember the burning of the dragon blood that was infused with mine repeatedly. The burning from within. Wishing for death but yet wishing for life. But that blood made it so that Tern could become my partner and I do not regret a single moment of what made me his. It seemed like an eternity before I reached him. I was about to touch his shoulder when a big burly man pushed past me and slammed his fist next to Tern. Tern did not so much a blink.

The burly man said," You think your so tough. How dare you insult my sister. I'll make you wish you were never born." I looked over and saw a girl dressed in a short dress. She was practically wearing nothing. I liked her tenacity. I turned my attention back towards Tern.

He said," I never insulted your sister, I just refused to sleep with her."

"Why you runt," the big burly man said as he lifted his fist ready to hit Tern. The Fairy Tail guild members smelled a fight. They were about to step in when Tern sidestepped the man and kicked out his ankle sending him sprawling. Tern sighed and went to leave but instead came face to face with me. He sniffed the air. I knew he scented me. I pulled down my hood. We just looked at each other for a while not having the slightest care. Then I rushed to him jumping into his arms slightly and hugging him fiercely. He spun me around returning the hug murmuring my name into my ear.

He set me down reluctantly. I, however, did not. I kept a firm grip on his arm to confirm that he was indeed standing there. The man arose and like a sloth reached to hit Tern once more. Without any hesitation, Tern hit the man opened fisted and threw him into the wall with little effort. The Fairy Tail guild members were surprised. Nastu, Erza, Grey, and Mira came up to greet us.

Nastu immediately said," Fight me." Erza said to my partner and to me," How do you know this man." I said," We met on a job and became close." Mira said," Ohhh, Lucy I didn't realize you had a boyfriend." I said," I don't, he is more like a brother to me." This conversation went on for a while until everyone headed up to bed.

Tern and I had created a plausible story about how we met. Something about a mission and a bar. I lead him up to my room. Once we walked into it his hard chest slammed into mine. We fell onto the bed in a tussle. I hugged him once more.

Tern asked," What happened? I thought you had died. I don't feel our connection anymore." I said," I know Tern. I was transported to this dimension. As to our connection, it is still there. Faint but there. We just need to reestablish it." Without a word, Tern kissed me. It was not a lover's kiss. It was a kiss of my other half, a welcoming home. Something snapped back into place. I felt my cadre acutely. I felt Tern acutely. I missed this so much. I was no longer alone. Tern thought to me," You were never alone." I reached out to my Cadre. I screamed at them. "I'm here. Come to me." I heard no response. I gave a quizzical look to Tern. He thought," Everyone is mourning. Even though we can feel them. We cannot hear each other." I accepted that. I pulled him close to me. He curled around me and we fell asleep. For the first time in months, I dreamed of joy.

 **I was literally so happy to write this. I'll update more regularly now. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
